Un mundo completamente distinto
by Roxas drawing
Summary: Roxas llega a un mundo completamente distinto al que conoce, ¿podrá sobrevivir? ¿lograra volver algún día al lugar de donde proviene?, sigan leyendo y descubrirán una historia llena de emoción.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Dónde estoy?**

Una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra mañana el joven Roxas se levantaba de su cama y se preparaba para irse con los chicos como hacía de costumbre, pero él no sabía que ese día algo inesperado le estaba a punto de ocurrir, Roxas se dirigía a la plaza central donde siempre queda con los chicos para ir a dar vueltas, jugar y comer helados.

Roxas: ¿Por qué no vamos a lo alto del campanario en el atardecer? Se tiene que ver hermoso desde allá arriba –Sugirió el joven mientras miraba el campanario con su helado en la mano

Grupo de amigos: Si! es una buena idea, pero ¿no es peligroso subirse? –Dijo uno de lo amigos de Roxas mientras se metía el helado en la boca

Roxas: Vamos solo tenemos que evitar pegarnos al borde –Repuso Roxas

Decididos por ir a lo alto del campanario en la tarde emprendieron su andanza hasta el pero justo en ese momento es cuando todo empezó, para el joven Roxas parecía que el mundo se había parado, no escuchaba y le costaba respirar hasta que por unos instantes delante de la puerta del campanario el cuerpo del joven callo en el suelo, los chicos aterrorizados por el acontecimiento intentaron despertar a Roxas pero el ya no respondía su cuerpo no reaccionaba y su respiración había parado.

Cuando Roxas logro abrir los ojos estaba en una camilla en un hospital, no sabia lo que le había pasado no tampoco en donde estaba

Roxas: ¿D-Donde estoy? –Pregunto el joven algo asustado al verse con cables en el cuerpo, nunca había visto nada igual

Padres: Roxas! Gracias a Dios! –Dijeron ambos entre lagrimas mientras lo abrazaban, poco después el padre llamo al doctor diciendo que su hijo había despertado lo cual el doctor se dirijo al cuarto de Roxas y empezó a examinarlo.

Doctor: Bien señor y señora Ventus, parece ser que su hijo no tiene lecciones graves por lo tanto mañana podremos darle el alta- Dijo el doctor hasta que Roxas dijo unas palabras que sorprendieron a todos.

Roxas: ¿D-Donde estoy? ¿Quiénes sois ustedes? – Dijo el joven asustado sin saber quien eran esas personas, nunca las había visto.

El doctor se acerco al joven y lo examino otra vez para luego virarse a los padre y contarles el que creía que le pasaba debido a que su celebro estaba intacto y no tenia lecciones graves.

Doctor: Parece ser que su hijo tiene amnesia, procuren no presionarlo mucho con el tiempo acabara recordando quien es.

Al dia siguiente Roxas fue llevado a su nuevo hogar, una vez en la casa el joven recorrió la casa con algo de miedo, esa no era su casa, ni su ciudad, estaba desorientado lo único que recordaba era lo que estaba haciendo con sus amigos antes de desmayarse.

PD: Hola a todos espero que os guste este primer capitulo y por favor no seáis malas personas conmigo no estoy muy acostumbrado a escribir historias, dejen sus reviews o mp que encantado los revisare y contestare, Muchas gracias por leer y que tenga buen día o noche dependiendo de la hora que leas, ademas tratare de subir un capitulo todos los días en caso de que no pueda todos los viernes tendrán uno asegurado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una joven un poco extraña**

Pasaban los días y Roxas aun no sabía cómo había llegado a este mundo y lo que más raro le parecía era aquello que llamaban instituto al cual asistiría por primera vez, cuando la madre lo llevo el joven se quedo mirando asombrado aquel edificio donde entraba mucha gente de forma que en su mente se formulo la siguiente pregunta: ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?- después de hacerse esa pregunta se bajo del vehículo en el cual había llegado a ese edificio y entro junto con el resto de personas buscando la clase que tenia anotada en un papel.

Roxas encontró la clase unos pocos minutos antes de que la sirena de inicio sonara, entro en la clase y vio que había muchos jóvenes como el dentro de esa aula la cual vio llena de mesas sillas y mochilas, después de observar todo aquello decidió sentarse en el único lugar libre que se situaba al final de la clase pegado a la ventana, después de sentarse empezó a escuchar como unos chicos se metían con una joven, el no intervino debido a que no quería meterse en problemas, pensó por unos instante que era la típica discusión de amigos pero poco después al observar a la joven rubia cuyo nombre no se sabía pero le intrigaba conocerlo vio como temblaba en unos instantes pensó que podría ser por que tenia frio pero al observarla un poco mas se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba sollozando, lo cual el llego a pensar que quizás no son amigos sino los típicos que les gusta causar problemas.

Pasaron las horas y llego la media hora de descanso en el cual el salió al patio, al no conocer a nadie empezó a caminar solo por los alrededores pero en un momento dado sus pasos de detuvieron en seco y si mirada se fijo al frente donde se encontraba aquella chica pero no estaba sola, los mismos chicos de antes estaba acosándola y riéndose de ella, parecía que estaba a punto de echar a llorar pero Roxas ya no lo soporto mas, el más que nadie odiaba esa clase de personas y sin mas preámbulos echo a correr hacia donde estaban los jóvenes metiéndose delante de la chica gritando.

Roxas: DEJADLA EN PAZ O LES DARE UNA PALIZA! –grito el joven con una mirada seria y cabreada

Los chicos empezaron a reírse y uno de ellos se acerco a él pare decirle unas palabras que lo enfurecieron aun mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

LIgh: ¿Te crees que le tenemos miedo a un mocoso como tú? Te partiremos la boca si no te apart –Ligh no logro terminar la frase debido a que Roxas ya no lo aguantaba mas y le pego un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla levantándolo del suelo y separándolo de el.

Roxas: te crees que les tengo miedo? –El joven tenía una mirada llena de furia en su interior

El grupo de chicos se abalanzo sobre Roxas para pegarle, al joven le costó y acabo con algún que otro moretón pero aquella pelea la había ganado el, el grupo que se metía con la joven acabo pidiendo disculpas y algo aterrorizado por la fuerza que tenia aquel joven para enfrentarse a los 5 el solo.

Una vez el grupo se fue aun quedaban 20 min de descanso y miro a lo joven de cabello rubio y ojos claros que estaba temblando de miedo y con lagrimillas en los ojos, Roxas se sentó a su lado y al ver que el grupo le había tirado el bocadillo al suelo dejándola sin desayuno, saco el bocadillo que tenia por si le daba hambre esperando la llegada de la madre y se lo dio a la joven.

Roxas: Toma, no me hará falta –Decía mientras le daba su bocadillo

Chica: … -la joven no respondía pero tampoco cogía el bocadillo

Roxas al ver que la joven no respondía no cogía el bocadillo se lo puso en las piernas de la joven y se puso a comer el suyo, poco después la joven cogió el bocadillo y se lo empezó a comer mientras en su rostro se mostraban algunos rasgos de felicidad pero la joven no hablaba, quizás era muda o estaba muy nerviosa para hablar, Roxas no se separo de ella en toda la hora de descanso hasta que fueron a la clase pero antes de entrar la joven chica lo agarro del brazo y entre bajas palabras le contesto.

Chica: m-m-m-m-m-m-muchas gracias p-p-por defenderme y d-darme tu bocadillo –dicho eso entro en la clase y se sentó, Roxas hizo lo mismo y se sentó en su lugar pero esto esta vez observó como la joven ya no era molestada por otra gente pero aun así se seguía peguntando ¿quién era esa chica y porque era muy callada?.

**NOTA: **Hola a todos! Como habréis podido leer hay un personaje que no pertenece a Kh (kimdong Hearts) bueno os resolveré esa duda y es que a medida que avance la historia aparecerá nuevos personajes algunos de otras series juegos o incluso me los puedo hasta inventar. Soy nuevo así que me costara un poco dar una buena historia pero daré lo mejor de mí, os daré un pequeño avance: El próximo capítulo le gustara mucho a los fans de RoxasxNaminé


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Nuevos amigos aparecen!**

Después de todo lo sucedido en el instituto, Roxas se preguntaba por el nombre de aquella chica y el porqué la maltrataban, sin comerse mucho la cabeza Roxas se levantaba de la cama para prepararse pero el aun no sabía que nuevas cosas le esperaban en las clases, que algo nuevo llegara a su vida.

La madre de Roxas como hizo con él la primera vez lo llevo a la entrada del instituto y el ya algo acostumbrado a ese mundo bajo del vehículo y fue al interior del edificio, al entrar en el aula vio que la joven se había cambiado de sitio, ahora no estaba en medio de la clase se había colocado en el asiento de delante de el pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerse preguntas pues la profesora ya estaba en la puerta y se sentó en su sitio en el cual paso las horas escribiendo en su cuaderno todo lo que le explicaban hasta la hora del descanso en el cual salió solo pero antes de empezar a caminar por el patio algo le agarro del brazo lo cual se giro para ver qué era lo que le había agarrado el brazo.

Chica: ¿v-v-vienes conmigo? Siempre e-estoy sola –Le pregunto la joven muy nerviosa

Roxas la miro y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza y camino junto a ella a la esquina donde se había encontrado por primera vez, una vez allí Roxas se dispuso a sacar su bocadillo pero antes de que lo hiciera, la joven le estaba ofreciendo un bocadillo.

Roxas; ¿y e-esto? –Pregunto mientras lo cogía suavemente mirando a la chica

Chica: E-es porque tu ayer me diste uno tuyo –Dijo la joven aun tímida

Roxas sonrió y empezó a comerlo mientras alegaba lo bueno que estaba mientras miraba el cielo azulado y luego miraba a la chica.

Roxas: por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Roxas –Dijo el joven mientras observaba a la chica

Chica: m-m-mi nombre es Naminé –Dijo la joven muy tímida pues nunca se había presentado a nadie

Roxas: así que Naminé eh –Dijo el joven soltando una pequeña risa

Naminé: ¿q-q-que es tan gracioso? –Dijo la joven sonrojada

Roxas: nada nada, es solo que un nombre muy bonito aunque es la primera vez que lo escucho –Dijo el joven mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

La joven se sonrojo aun mucho mas mientras comía agachando la cabeza de la vergüenza que sentía ante aquel alago que Roxas le había echo

Naminé: T-Tu nombre también es lindo –Dijo la joven mientras alzaba la cabeza mirándolo

Roxas: G-gracias –Dijo Roxas mientras se sonrojaba mirándola también

Ambos miraron a diferente dirección después de aquellas palabras mientras estaban sonrojados y para no entrar en silencio Roxas decide preguntar cosas

Roxas: ¿Por qué te maltrataban los otros chicos? –Pregunto el joven con intriga

Naminé: Siempre me maltratan solo por ser diferente –Contesto la joven

Roxas: ¿Diferente? –Dijo el joven

Naminé asintió con la cabeza

Roxas: ¿en qué sentido? –Volvió a preguntar

Naminé como no dejaba su mochila en clase la cogió y la abrió enseñándole su cuaderno de dibujos cual Roxas cogió y lo empezó a mirar

Roxas: pero son solo dibujos y se te da bien –Dijo el joven pues desconocía el Anime

Naminé: No son dibujos, es anime –Repuso Naminé

Roxas: ¿Anime? –Dijo mientras la miraba

La joven asintió y saco de su mochila un manga y se lo dio a Roxas cual el cogió y empezó a leerlo

Roxas: No es tan malo, me gusta –Dijo el joven sin dejar de leerlo

Naminé tras escuchar aquellas palabras se emociono y empezó a hablarle sobre el anime y mangas e incluso le daba páginas de internet, poco después aparecieron dos jóvenes un chico y una chica

Chico y chica: ¿es eso un manga? –Dijeron ambos mientras miraban

Naminé los miro pero algo asustada asintió

Chico y chica: Genial! A nosotros también nos justa el anime y el manga –Dijeron

Roxas: Hey pero bueno no es de mala educación no presentarse? –Dijo en tono gracioso pues no parecían malas personas

Chico: Oh lo siento me llamo Sora y ella es mi novia Kairi –Dijo el muchacho

Kairi: Hola! –Saludo con la mano y sonriendo

Naminé miro a Roxas y el con solo la mirada le dijo que no se preocupara

Naminé: H-hola –Dijo la joven algo asustada pues era normal

Roxas: Si queréis os podéis sentar con nosotros –Dijo el joven

Sora y Kairi: Es buena idea –Dijeron mientras soltaban sus maletas y se sentaban junto a ellos

Mientras hablaban los dos jóvenes que recién se unieron empezaron a sacar mangas y Naminé ya no sentía tanto miedo estaba en un ambiente agradable y así paso la hora del descanso, Roxas había hecho nuevos amigos con los mismos gustos de forma que ya no se sentía solo al igual que Naminé, Se despidieron y se fueron cada uno para sus respectivas aulas.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Naminé se confiesa!**

Tras conocer a Sora y Kairi los 4 empezaron a quedar para hacer salidas al cine, al parque y otros lugares más pero un día cuando volvía del cine de regreso a sus casas Sora y Kairi tenían que coger el metro en otro lugar diferente al de Roxas y Naminé lo cual siempre quedaban ellos dos solos pero ese día en especial estaba a punto de suceder algo inesperado para Roxas algo que nunca le había pasado.

Roxas y Naminé caminaban al metro que les llevaría a sus casas mientras empezaban a hablar de animes y mangas, discutían por cual era mejor y cual era peor

Roxas: Dragon Ball es mejor que naruto –Dijo el joven

Naminé: No, no, no y no, naruto es mil veces mejor que dragon ball –Repuso la joven

Roxas: En dragon ball salvan galaxias y enseñan valores de la vida

Naminé: En naruto enseñan el valor de la amistad el amor y sobre te enseña a no rendirte nunca –Dijo la joven mientras inflaba las mejillas

Roxas: En dragon ball esos valores se reflejan mucho más que en naruto –Dijo el joven mientras caminaba a su lado.

Naminé: Que no! –Dijo ella elevando un poco el tono de voz

Roxas: Si! –Dijo él con el mismo tono que ella

Naminé: Mira se acabo ambos animes son buenos! –Dijo ella

Roxas: Sigo insistiendo que Dragon ball es mejor –Dijo el

Naminé: No metas más leña en el fuego Roxas –Dijo ella mientras lo miraba

Roxas: Vale vale los dos son igual de buenos, nunca le puedes llevar la contraria a una chica –Dijo mientras suspiraba

Ambos estaban caminando hasta que llegaron a la estación donde cogerían el metro después de llegar se sentaron a esperar el metro, pero hacia algo de frio y Naminé no llevo consigo un abrigo así que empezó a templar y Roxas le puso su chaqueta por encima

Naminé: G-Gracias, pero ¿y tú? –Dijo la joven agarrando la chaqueta mientras se acurrucaba

Roxas: a mí no me hace falta –Dijo sonriendo

Naminé: R-Roxas –Dijo la joven sentada a su lado mientras agarraba la chaqueta que Roxas le había dado esperando el metro

Roxas: Hm? –Dijo el joven mientras la miraba

Naminé: Necesito decirte algo importante –Dijo la joven

Roxas: Pues dime, no tengas miedo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea –Dijo el joven

Naminé: me gusta una persona –Dijo la joven empezando a sonrojarse

Roxas: a ¿sí? ¿y quién es el afortunado? –Dijo el joven mirándola

Naminé: N-No sé si debería decirlo –Dijo ya temblorosa

Roxas: oh vamos sabes que puedes contar conmigo –Dijo el joven mientras no le apartaba la mirada

Mientras el metro llegaba a lo lejos Naminé se puso en pie y miro a Roxas completamente roja.

Naminé: L-L-La persona que me gusta, e-e-e-eres tu Roxas –Dijo la joven por fin mientras lo miraba completamente roja

Roxas al escuchar aquellas palabras se sonrojo de una manera muy notoria pero no pudo corresponder a esos sentimientos debido a que aun estaba confuso por su llegada a este mundo pero para no lastimarla intento dale esperanzas

Roxas: e-e-eh bueno y-y-y-yo la verdad es que n-n-no sé qué decir jeje, d-déjame pensarlo si? E-es que así tan de repente me ha sorprendido y n-no sé qué decirte eres linda y amable pero n-no se –Dijo el joven completamente rojo ante aquella confesión que le hizo la joven

Naminé: E-está bien, perdóname por haber sido tan brusca y habértelo dicho de esa forma –Dijo la joven bajando un poco la mirada

Roxas: n-no pasa nada, a-además me has alegrado, esas palabras me indican que seguiremos juntos y a-además que no estarás en peligro ya que yo te protegeré –Dijo el joven mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza

Namine al escuchar aquellas palabras sonrió llena de esperanza a la vez que lo miraba sonrojada y cuando llego el metro entro junto con el sonriendo emprendiendo rumbo a la casa


	5. Chapter 5

**Sentimientos unidos**

Después de la confesión de Naminé pasaron los días y aun seguían quedando por las tardes y se reunían en la esquina en el instituto e incluso seguían hablando como si nada hubiese pasado pero no era todo así, Roxas estaba empezando a sentir algo por Naminé, su mente no paraba de pensar en ella y cada vez que estaban juntos su corazón latía a mil fue un día cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Naminé pero era tanto la vergüenza que sentía, tanto los nervios de su primer amor que le impedía confesarse, siempre que lo iba a intentar se le hacia un nudo en el estomago de forma que se lo impedía hasta que un día Sora empezó a hablar con el después de que Roxas le dijera lo que sentía por Naminé y fue así que se lleno de valor para acercarse a Naminé y hablar claramente y sin nervios

Roxas: Naminé –Dijo el joven mientras estaba detrás de ella

Naminé: ¿si? –Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo

Roxas: ¿podemos hablar a solas? –Dijo mientras miraba a Sora y Kairi

Naminé: claro –Dijo la joven con una sonrisa tierna la cual sonrojo a Roxas

Mientras caminaban a un lugar a solas Roxas empezó a recordar todo lo que había hablado con Sora sobre cómo se sentía

Roxas: Sora, ¿puedo pedirte ayuda? –Dijo el joven

Sora: Claro, somos amigos ¿no? –Dijo el sonriendo

Roxas: Claro –Sonrió el también

Sora: Venga dime ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto el joven mientras se sentaba en el suelo

Roxas: La verdad es que no se por que cuando me acerco a Naminé siento que mi corazón va a mil como si me fuese a estallar y además en las noches y en los momentos que me pongo a pensar aparece ella en mi mente –Dijo el joven mientras se sentaba con él en el suelo mirándolo

Sora se echo a reír un poco mientras lo miraba

Roxas: ey, ¿qué es tan gracioso? –Dijo el joven mientras miraba como se reía el otro

Sora: estas enamorado –Dijo mientras se reía

Roxas: eso no puede ser –Dijo el aun mirándolo

Sora: si lo estas, solo que estas tan confuso que no te das cuenta, pero déjame decirte que si no vas a por ella ahora, otro puede arrebatártela –Dijo el joven mientras paraba de reír y lo miraba

Roxas: No!, no pienso permitir eso! –Dijo mientras se levantaba bruscamente

Sora: ¿lo ves? Estas enamorado, no quieres verlo con otro chico –Dijo mientras sonreía

Roxas se sonrojo de tal forma que fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Naminé

Sora: Ve por ella, seguro que aun está esperando por ti –Dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba

Roxas: El lunes hablare con ella –Dijo el joven sonrojado

Cuando Roxas y Naminé llegaron a un lugar a solas donde nadie los podría molestar Roxas miro fijamente a Naminé a los ojos mientras se disponía a confesarse

Roxas: Naminé ¿quieres ser mi novia? –Dijo mientras él se arrodillaba un poco ante ella

Naminé sorprendida por aquella confesión y soltando lagrimas a mares de la alegría que sentía al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos que lo único que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a Roxas con fuerza mientras ambos acabaron en un largo beso cual luego fue interrumpido por Sora y Kari

Sora: ey, parejita que estamos en el recreo no en la calle –Dijo mientras se reia

Kairi: ooooooh, ya estabas tardando Roxas la pobres estaba desesperada esperando que te confesaras –Dijo la joven mientras miraba a Roxas y se reía

Tanto Roxas como Naminé estaban completamente rojos pero a la vez sonreían y se reían pero esta vez ellos estaban cogidos fuertemente de la mano.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Encuentro inesperado!**

Roxas y Naminé seguían saliendo todos los días como de costumbre pero esta vez no eran salidas de amigos, más bien eran citas o incluso a veces hacían salidas de parejas con Sora y Kairi, pero lo que Roxas no sabía es que si vida estaba a punto de presenciar una gran impresión.

Un día Roxas salido de comprar en el supermercado un pedido que le había encargado su madre pero justo cuando volvía a su casa encontró con una persona extraña tendría su misma edad pero su vestimenta ya era curiosa iba de negro completamente y su mirada era fría como el hielo pero en el momento en el que la persona miro a Roxas sonrió y luego empezó andar cuando Roxas corrió tras el para ver quién era este ya había desaparecido, Roxas estaba intrigado pero llevo el pedido a su casa mientras le daba vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza con el asunto de esa persona.

Esa misma tarde Roxas llamo a la casa de Naminé para salir

Roxas: ¿puedes salir hoy? -Pregunto

Naminé: no. Lo siento pero mis padres quieren que vaya a ver a mis abuelos –Dijo la joven

Roxas: ah, bueno entonces no pasa nada –Respondió el joven

Naminé: pero mañana si quieres salimos –Dijo la joven con un tono alegre

Roxas: Vale –Dijo el alegre

Roxas colgó y se fue a su habitación y se puso a jugar a la consola pero aun pensando en aquella persona que se había encontrado y en por qué había sonreído al verle, pocas horas después decidió ir a dar una vuelta por las calles para estirar las piernas y asi lo hizo pero al llegar al parque se llevo una sorpresa aquella persona que se había encontrado al salir del supermercado estaba allí y este lo volvió a mirar sonriendo con esa mirada fría, cuando Roxas trato de acercarse a él un montón de niños le impidió el paso y para no tropezarse con ninguno miro al suelo pero al mirar a donde estaba aquella persona ya no estaba y Roxas se preguntaba cosas. ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué sonríe al verme? ¿me conoce? ¿Sabrá el por qué estoy en este mundo?, Roxas después de plantearse todas esas cuestiones volvió a caminar por las calles esperando volver a encontrárselo paso por muchos parques, plazas, centros comerciales pero no lo vio en ningún lado como ya se le hacía tarde decidió volver a casa y en su camino a casa se lo volvió a encontrar y en ese instante cuando Roxas iba a preguntar el hablo antes interrumpiéndolo.

¿?: jajajaja así que tu eres el que ha sido enviado evitar lo inevitable –Decía el extraño mientras se reia

Roxas: ¡¿sabes porque estoy aquí?! –Dijo el alterado ante aquellas palabras

¿?: Vaya vaya parece que no sabes nada –Dijo sonriendo

Roxas: responde mi pregunta –Dijo el joven mirándolo seriamente

¿?: jajajaja ¿piensas que te lo diré? –Dijo mientras se reía aun mas

Roxas: ¡Dímelo! –Dijo gritando

¿?: oh, calma chaval jajaja lo descubrirás con el tiempo –Dijo el riéndose cada vez mas- Solo te diré que está relacionado con la persona que mas aprecias –Dijo mientras empezaba a andar y al girar a la esquina volvió a desaparecer como otra veces cuando Roxas lo iba a buscar

Roxas empezó a pensar en aquellas palabras con la mano en su barbilla y la cabeza baja hasta que en un momento dado levanto la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de asombro

Roxas: ¡Naminé!- Dijo el joven al saber a quien se referia

PD: Siento la tardanza pero he estado un poco liado con estudios y otras cosas, pero bueno aquí les dejo el 6º capitulo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews y fav, ¡la diversión, la emoción y el misterio empieza ahora!


End file.
